The partners in the haystack
by asaneismRnuTs
Summary: There are just some things you just can't seem to do in the city taking a litteral roll in the hay is one of them! As always it's BB all the way!


**Disclaimer: **Nope still doesn't own anything but my overly productive imagination!

**A/N **I miss summer! Yup that's right this winter gal is really starting to jones for some sun and summer fun. Once again I owe a world of thank yous to Medusa – you girl has got a 'world's best Beta' award coming your way :) Got the boys working on polishing it right now!

"**The Partners in the Haystack" **

" "I can't believe you dragged me out here for this!" Dr Temperance Brennan got back on her feet after having been kneeling next to what to the casual observer looked like another human fatality reduced to a skeleton. "Well, I thought you wanted to gather the bones yourself Bones. Lord knows you've chewed me out enough times to know not to touch anything without you having okayed it. So I told them not to touch anything till we got here." Booth was writing something on his notepad not really paying attention to the woman standing next to him. "Well Booth, if your agents had looked a little closer they would have noticed that the bones are strung together and numbered. This is a teaching specimen. This isn't a murder case."

Agent Booth looked up from his pad, pulling his sunglasses down his nose and looked at Temperance. "You sure?" The annoyed glare she shot him was all the answer he need.

"Okay people, you heard the doctor! Gather what physical evidence there might be of who put _Skeletor_ here and then give it over to the locals." Booth pulled his sunglasses off and rubbed his face to try and relieve some tension "Oh, and somebody better start explaining who got us dragged out here into the sticks on the hottest day of the year!"

The agents standing around him quickly went back to work and within a very short period of time the _crime scene _was processed and they were starting to pack up their things in the federal SUVs. One of the agents had even made sure that a cooler with food and beverages had been produced to try and soften the evil scowl on Special Agent Seeley Booth's face.

Temperance looked around. She had been in some pretty remote areas in her life, and this farm outside D.C. wasn't really what she would call remote, but it sure was switch from the busy every day life of the city. Seeley was standing a couple of yards away from her looking out over the fields. The summer had been good to him and his tan was deeper than she could remember ever seeing it before. After having cleared off his plate he had pulled off the light cotton shirt he originally had been wearing and was now walking around with only his white sleeveless undershirt covering his torso from her hungry eyes.

In a way she understood Seeley's annoyance: they'd had planned on just relaxing, doing nothing for once. Strange as it sounded she had looked forward to a weekend of just doing the normal couple thing with him. Of course she would never admit that to anyone, in fact she was not even sure she was really willing to admit it to herself, but ever since they officially hooked up a couple of months ago there had always been some case or other interfering with their plans. Picking up the cooler and walking over to where Booth was standing talking to one of the agents who seemed to be telling him that they were leaving. The rest of agents had packed their cars and were starting to get in to head back to the city.

When Brennan reached Seeley the other agent quickly excused himself and joined his colleagues as they drove away. The slight breeze made her skirt cling to her legs and blew the few strands of hair that had come loose of her ponytail away from her face. "You know it's actually kinda nice being out of the city on a day like today."

"Sure it's nice Bones, but wouldn't you rather be sitting in the shade with a cool drink than trudging around the country side in the baking sun?" Booth still looked annoyed about the whole mishap as he wiped the sweat of his forehead with his shirt, which he had carelessly formed into a ball of wrinkles in his hand.

"Well that would be nice, too but seeing as how we're here already why not make the best of it?"

"Wauw, that's awfully 'glass is half full' of you Temperance."

"What can I say? The view brings out the best in me I guess." Her eyes however was not turned towards the view of the fields with the scattered haystacks but were roaming freely over body of the man standing right in front of her.

"So how do we make the most of being out of the city then?" Booth was suddenly starting to see things her way. Her fair skin was starting to freckle from her having been out in the sun a lot lately. He smiled remembering them sitting out on the stairs of the Jeffersonian during lunch hours just talking and laughing. Who would have thought that renowned Dr. Temperance Brennan would start to look forward to her lunch break no matter how interesting the case she was working on at that moment. With the thoughts of those lunches in the past Seeley took Temperance's hand and with his other hand he picked up the cooler and started walking towards one of the haystacks in the middle of the field.

"So how mad are you really at getting dragged out here?" They had made themselves comfortable leaning back into the haystack and were both eating food from the cooler. Seeley had pulled out his pocket-knife and was cutting off pieces from an apple, feeding them to Temperance. "Hmmm, not really that angry. I mean,I had hoped to spend some time doing something other than work…" Temperance's voice trailed off as she chewed the piece of apple handed to her.

"I think the heat is starting to get to me, because I think I just heard workaholic Dr. Temperance Brennan say she didn't want to work." He had removed his sunglasses so she had an unhindered view of his eyes which shone with a mixture of humour, mockery and what she had come to know as love.

"Funny! Where was that sense of humour when you almost pulled a gun on those agents for getting us out here?" Deciding that food, was really not was they needed right now she crawled on her hands and knees over to where Seeley was sitting and sat down astride his lap. Booth, suddenly not really that hungry for food himself set aside the rest of the apple along with the pocket-knife and placed his hands on her hips. Leaning into his body she took his face in her hands and caught his lips in what started out as a sweet teasing kiss but soon turned much into a much deeper experience.

Temperance's hands moved from his face and over his neck and down his chest before reaching the button of his cargo- pants and immediately going to work at opening it. The thin strap of her top had dropped off her shoulder and Seeley was now kissing her shoulder, the feel of his lips on her sun-kissed skin shot bolts of delight through her body, his hands were now moving down her back and after having reached her waist they found their way under her top.

"Mmmm, I am really starting to like this whole summer thing, easy access Temperance." One of his hands had left her back and were now making its way up her skirt caressing her thigh in the process.

"Yeah I must agree that I don't miss all the layers of winter."

Temperance, task oriented as she was had made it past the button and zipper of his pants and now had her hand inside his pants. A wicked grin was starting to form on her face at what she discovered there. "My oh my! Special agent Seeley Booth are you going commando?" She started to pull his member out from its confinement inside the pants.

"Yeah, too many layers… speaking of which, you could learn from me though, you not wearing panties would have made this so much easier."

"True, but I'm sure you can figure something out." Kissing his neck before returning her lips to his she raised herself to her knees giving him better access to fondle her ass under her skirt, she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the feel of his big hands on her body. Suddenly though one of his hands disappeared and when she opened her eyes ready to scold him she saw mischief written all over his beautiful features. And then she felt something slightly cool and unfamiliar along her hip. It took her a millisecond to connect the dots and realise that he had picked up the pocket-knife and was now cutting through her panties. The _brutality_ of the act sent shivers down her spine and as she felt him cut through the lace and then removing the offending garment.

Getting ready to lower herself back onto his lap Seeley wrapped his hand around his erection and guided himself to her entrance making sure she took all of him in one move. Feeling her hesitate for a brief moment he opened his eyes looking at her face fearing that he had somehow hurt her. The look on her face however was one of pure untarnished bliss. Male pride shooting through him he placed his hands on her hips.

After having adjusted to the feel of him buried to the hilt inside of her she slowly started to move in a slow circular motion – making both herself and Seeley moan from the sensation. "Yes…. That's it… ride it cowgirl."

The sound of his voice made her open her eyes and look down on him shooting him a smile to rival the smirk upon his face. "Oh you like that do you? Well how about this then?" Reaching under her skirt she started to finger her clit all the while picking up the pace and clenching and unclenching around him.

Seeley's eyes rolled back into his head and his hips shot up trying to get even deeper inside her. It didn't take long for them to find themselves tumbling over the edge together and as they climaxed they collapsed together in a tangle of limbs both grinning like love sick teenagers. "cowgirl?" Temperance raised an eyebrow in wonderment.

"Yeah well I was in the moment…"

"You sure were," she smiled while picking some pieces of dried grass out of his hair.

"I really think we should try to get out of the city more often." Seeley wiped a strand of hair off her slightly sweaty forehead before placing a soft on her brow making her sigh out of pure contentment.


End file.
